


Start Coming to Bed Everynight

by someb0ys



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:37:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1653758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someb0ys/pseuds/someb0ys





	Start Coming to Bed Everynight

“I want you to be quiet.” Steve said. Tony nodded his head against the white comforter on top of their bed. He could tell Steve was next to him by the sound of his steps on the carpet. Tony's eyes were shut and his body was now barely clothed. Steve was pulling Tony's belt off while he peppered Tony's stomach with kisses.

Steve was his savior tonight. The projects that chained Tony's hands to the lab were slowly killing him. They were all he could think about. He didn't sleep much and got ninety percent of his calories from coffee. Steve was patient up to a point with his obsessive behaviors but tonight was the last straw. 

Tony reached down towards Steve's cheek but was forced to put his hands back on the bed by Steve. “Don't move,” Steve's warm breath against Tony's navel made him shiver or maybe it was the stern order that did it. Tony bit his lip and struggled against the urge to arch into Steve's touch. 

“You need to sleep good tonight Stark.” Steve's hands moved towards the button on his jeans, Tony opened his eyes to watch. “I'm going to make you feel so relaxed you can barely move.” Tony's hips were lifted as his pants were pulled all the way off. Steve shoved Tony over onto his stomach. The side of Tony's face pressed into the blanket but he continued to watch Steve out of the corner of his eye.

Steve's large callused hands on Tony's warm thighs made Tony's hair prick up. Steve pushed his thighs together and almost ripped his boxer briefs off as he pushed them to his knees. “Hand me that pillow.” 

Tony tossed him the small throw pillow without much thought of where it would go. Steve pulled up Tony's hips and settled the velvet pillow underneath him. Tony's ass was were raised up and exposed but only for Steve's eyes. “Beautiful.” Steve whispered and kissed his smooth cheek. The stubble on Steve's cheek made Tony shiver again. “Nod if you want warming lube over our regular.” Tony nodded, he bit down harder as the velvet fabric teased the head of his hardening dick.

Steve left the bed only to return with a thick index finger to push inside Tony. Tony's groaned into the blanket. “Do you like that Tony?” Steve asked as he started pulling his finger in and out of his ass.

Tony tightened up and whined as the lube started to heat up with every thrust of Steve's finger. “Yeah.” Tony tried to rube himself against the the pillow but was stopped by Steve garbing his hip.

Steve pushed a second finger in and then a third until he was well stretched. Tony was grinding his teeth. “I want-” Steve curled his fingers into Tony's prostate causing him to whimper. “My dick,” Tony moaned.

“Be quiet Stark, I know.” Steve pulled his fingers out and unzipped his pants. Tony closed his eyes and tired to focus on his breathing instead of the too soft of pressure on his cock. Steve pushed inside Tony's warm, tight ass. “I love you.” Steve whispered before starting up a gentle rhythm. “You need to start coming to bed every night.”

Tony nodded, pressing his thighs tighter together to try and get rid of the pent up tension. Tony laid there rocking harder as Steve's thrusts became more hungry, more frantic. Tony could tell when Steve was close by how he was holding his breath. Tony closed his eyes and rubbed as much as he could against the pillow before Steve would notice. Tony was getting almost there when five fingers gripped hard into his hip. “Stop.” Steve growled.

Tony squirmed more as Steve's come filled him. He could feel Steve's cock throb inside of him with every pump of come that filled him more and more. Steve stayed fully inside him as he relaxed post-climax. “You did good baby.” Tony glanced back at him. “Come here,” Steve huffed and rolled them both over so Tony was laying with his back on top of Steve's chest. Tony tensed as Steve's cock flexed inside him with the remainder of his orgasm. Steve wrapped one arm around him his chest, brushing Tony's nipples as his other hand wrapped around Tony's cock. Tony cried out at the pure relief of it pressing his face against the crook of Steve's damp neck.

“Steve, I-I-” Steve sped up his hand making Tony start convulsing with the strongest orgasm Steve's seen in months. Tony painted his own chest with his come. Steve kissed his cheek and hugged him tight. 

Tony rolled away onto his side. Steve's limp cock pulled out of his ass and Steve's come began to leak out of him. “You alright?” Steve asked, kissing his cheek. Tony was quiet and still. Steve shook him a little to get his attention. “Are you alright?”

Tony nodded with his eyes still closed. “I love you,” he whispered.

When Steve came back to bed with a warm washcloth to clean Tony up he was already asleep. Steve smiled and cleaned him up without waking him once.


End file.
